This continuing training program, entitled "Pathophysiology and Rehabilitation of Neural Dysfunction" seeks to train four predoctoral and three postdoctoral researchers each year in basic science and engineering methods relevant to the understanding of neurological impairment and disability. This proposal is motivated by the continuing need to train skilled rehabilitation researchers, capable of covering the full range of problems confronted by rehabilitation clinicians managing neurological illness. The applicants also plan to train potential research mentors for the future, since this will propagate knowledge, and help sustain the field of rehabilitation. Because the numbers of trained researchers in the field of rehabilitation research is still quite modest, the approach will be to seek appropriate mentoring expertise in many different sources, including other departments in the medical school, elsewhere in the university, and in the city at large. Given the range of skills and expertise in the faculty, the applicants will emphasize recruitment of engineers, neuroscientists, and post-residency physiatrists, drawn from a diverse population of potential trainees, including women, minorities, and disabled students. These predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will serve as training grant fellows for a minimum of 2 years, in which time they will be exposed to a broad array of didactic training, research laboratory experiences, and training in ethics of research. Fellows will also participate in laboratory meetings, journal clubs, clinical grand rounds, and research colloquia. Where possible, fellows will also be required to write a grant proposal seeking extramural support from the NIH, or from private foundations or federal agencies. This opportunity is provided both to teach fellows valuable grant writing skills and also to allow our program to grow by releasing new slots for use by other fellows. Finally, the applicants also plan to attract potential researchers into the field by offering short-term training opportunities to medical students and engineering undergraduates, with particular emphasis on the recruitment of minorities.